Sur les pistes de Briggs
by Lyra64
Summary: [Secret Santa Collectif Noname] Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Edward Elric lorsqu'il avait accepté d'encadrer cette semaine au ski ? Entre les gamins qui pleurent à la moindre contrariété, le bizutage des jeunes profs et son enfoiré de collègue Roy Mustang qui le méprise, il n'est clairement pas sorti de l'auberge... [Joyeux Noël, Lanae !]


**Bonjour à tous !**

Après des mois d'absence, je suis de retour dans le joyeux monde de l'écriture pour le Secret Santa du Collectif Noname.  
Joyeux Noël En Retard, Lanae ! J'espère que ce texte te plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire pour toi.

* * *

**Sur les pistes de Briggs**

Edward place sa valise dans la soute du bus et prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Une semaine. Une semaine, au ski, avec des mômes de 11 ans. Et les tarés qui lui servent de collègues. Bon.  
Il note mentalement d'examiner ses choix de vie à l'occasion et farfouille dans ses poches pour retrouver la liste de ses élèves, qu'il appelle un par un et fait monter dans le bus, sous le regard attentif des parents rassemblé sur le parking du collège. Edward n'a pas souvent été confronté aux géniteurs de ses petits monstres, alors il essaie de paraître le plus professionnel et adulte possible du haut de ses 25 ans.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de femme retentisse à l'autre bout du parking et fasse tourner toutes les têtes desdits géniteurs.

"Eeeeeeeeeeed ! Espèce d'andouille, ne monte pas dans ce bus !"

Les joues cramoisies, Edward voit Winry et Alphonse traverser le parking dans sa direction et fendre la foule des parents qui les observent d'un air curieux. La jeune femme blonde est vêtue de son habituelle tenue de travail maculée de cambouis ; elle pousse le fauteuil roulant de son jeune frère, qui tient sur ses genoux une mallette qui semble vaguement familière à Edward.

"Edward Elric ! Comment OSES-TU partir à la montagne en plein mois de janvier sans emporter le matériel adéquat pour entretenir tes automails ?!" hurle la mécanicienne, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Alphonse tend tranquillement le matériel en question à son aîné, qui essaie de faire abstraction des regards curieux des parents et des visages de ses élèves collés aux vitres du bus.

Mais le pire, c'est le regard narquois de Mustang, qui se tient à côté du principal Bradley.

"...j'ai changé l'alliage pour que tu n'aies pas d'engelures mais fais attention en cas de chute, car... " poursuit Winry, imperturbable.

Edward hoche la tête et maugrée : "Ouais c'est bon, j'vais pas tomber, arrête de te faire du mouron un peu."

La blonde s'apprête à pousser une de ses célèbres gueulantes mais Alphonse pose une main sur la sienne.

"Winry, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Paninya à 10h ? Tu vas être en retard…"

"Ah ! Tu as raison, Al ! Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, Ed !"

Sur un dernier regard assassin et une énième recommandation, Winry tourne les talons et embarque avec elle le fauteuil d'Alphonse. Les parents s'écartent pour la laisser passer, un air médusé peint sur leurs visages.

"Bon, Elric, si tu as fini de te disputer avec ta petite copine, il serait peut-être temps de compter les gamins dans le bus !" lui lance Mustang, éternellement moqueur.

"Mais… mais c'est ma soeur !" s'indigne Edward.

"Allez Ed, ce n'est pas le moment de te chamailler avec Roy. Monte donc dans le bus avec moi, les élèves nous attendent." l'interrompt Hughes en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Lorsqu'il a fini de compter les élèves sur les deux étages qui composent le bus, le jeune professeur de mathématiques rejoint l'avant, où s'est confortablement installé Hughes.

"Hey, Ed, t'as vu un peu la vue qu'on a d'ici ? C'est génial d'avoir un bus à deux étages, j'ai toujours voulu monter dans un bus comme ça !" s'exclame le prof d'histoire. "Tiens, pose tes affaires à droite, y a de la place !"

Edward pose son sac à dos et s'assoit, bouclant consciencieusement sa ceinture de sécurité. Quelques instants plus tard, et après une annonce du chauffeur au micro concernant les consignes de sécurité, le car démarre enfin.

Le blond pousse un soupir de soulagement (tous ses élèves sont là, aucun d'eux ne pleure ou ne vomit, ça devrait aller) très vite avorté lorsque Mustang s'installe à côté de lui sans lui demander son avis.

"Pourquoi tu t'assois pas à côté de Hughes ?" persifle-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse.

"Il y a déjà ma petite Scieszka avec moi !" s'enthousiasme ce dernier.

En effet, la jeune documentaliste finit de monter les marches, croulant sous une pile de livres.

"C'est...c'est bon, Maes, j'ai les livres pour installer un coin lecture au centre à notre arrivée !"

Mustang rattrape la jeune femme juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et range les livres dans les soutes au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il arbore un sourire mielleux qui donne à Edward l'envie de le cogner.

Son collègue de physique-chimie s'assoit à nouveau à côté de lui et les yeux ambrés d'Edward foudroient son genou lorsqu'il frôle le sien.

"Désolé, Elric. C'est ça, d'avoir des grandes jambes…"

Le trajet de dix heures vers les montagnes de Briggs commence par les hurlements d'Edward.

* * *

Les premiers jours de leur semaine au ski passent à une vitesse hallucinante. Edward court de chambre en chambre pour essuyer les larmes de gamins qui n'ont jamais quitté leurs parents, régler des conflits ("Mais il m'a volé mes chaussettes, m'sieur Elric !"), distribuer les emplois du temps de la journée ("M'sieur, on est obligé d'aller à la piscine ?") et veiller à ce que les enfants prennent bien leurs médicaments.

Sur les pistes, les choses se passent globalement bien. Edward n'a skié qu'une fois dans sa vie et s'est donc fait embarquer par le prof de sport, Alex Louis Armstrong, pour encadrer les débutants. Ils font un peu de chasse-neige avant de manger des pâtes de fruit assis dans la neige et Edward trouve ça plutôt sympa - surtout quand les élèves lui donnent leurs pâtes de fruits, miam.

La cohabitation avec les collègues se fait quant à elle tranquillement. Le jeune prof de maths a la chance de partager sa chambre avec Kain Fuery, le stagiaire timide et gentil. A l'autre bout du couloir se trouve la chambre de Maes et Mustang, ce qui lui fait grincer des dents… mais cela pourrait être pire : Heymans et Jean sont dans le bâtiment d'à côté et passent leur temps à bizuter leurs collègues. Ed n'est pas sûr qu'il apprécierait qu'on étale du dentifrice sur sa taie d'oreiller à 2h du mat…

Le soir, les enseignants se retrouvent dans le grand salon pour une réunion qui a tendance à s'éterniser. Ed comprend l'intérêt d'organiser la journée du lendemain en concertation avec son binôme, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, on expédierait le tout en 15 minutes. Il faut savoir laisser de la place à l'improvisation dans la vie (et foncer dans le tas quand c'est nécessaire, mais c'est une autre histoire !)

"Ca va Elric, on ne t'ennuie pas trop ?"

La voix acerbe de Mustang sort Edward de ses pensées et il se redresse brusquement sur son fauteuil, tandis que tous les regards sont braqués sur lui.

"Voyons, Roy, le petit est fatigué ! C'est la première fois qu'il participe au séjour ski !" le défend immédiatement Alex, éternellement paternel.

"A 25 ans, on n'est pas fatigué", assène Mustang, avant de reprendre le bilan de la journée.

Ed se renfrogne et prend des notes dans son calepin tout en bouillant intérieurement. Il a envie de jeter une chaise sur son collègue et de lui faire bouffer ses dents… C'est le problème quand on entre dans le monde professionnel : il faut d'un seul coup découvrir la diplomatie et arrêter de tout régler avec ses poings (art dans lequel Edward excellait pourtant au lycée et parfois même à la fac).

Le mercredi soir, la tranquillité de la semaine est brutalement rompue lorsque Edward rejoint sa chambre après leur réunion habituelle. Son lit et celui de Kain ont été retournés et leurs valises gisent, comme éventrées, au milieu de ce joyeux bordel.  
Le professeur de mathématiques entreprend de tout remettre en ordre en rêvant à sa future vengeance lorsque l'absence d'un objet en particulier le stoppe dans ses mouvements.

"Ma montre à gousset", souffle-t-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Il sent une rage froide monter en lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire et se précipite dans le couloir. Le grand salon est à l'autre bout du bâtiment et Edward se fiche du règlement qui leur interdit de courir ; il se fout de réveiller ses élèves avec le bruit de son automail. Il veut sa montre, et tout de suite.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se heurte violemment à quelqu'un et retombe lourdement sur les fesses, hébété.

"On ne court pas dans les c…" persifle une voix dans la pénombre, avant de se couper net.

Il sent des bras étonnamment musclés le saisir pour le relever et le pousser contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Elric ? T'as vu l'heure ? Tu fiches un tel raffut qu'on t'entend à l'autre bout du bâtiment !"

"Je m'en branle !" s'exclame Edward avec toute la véhémence qu'il contient depuis le début du séjour. "Ces enfoirés m'ont pris ma…"

Mustang le coupe et le pousse sans ménagement dans les toilettes, refermant la porte derrière eux.

"Tu vas réveiller tout l'étage pour une stupide histoire de bizutage, Elric ? Grandis un peu, bon sang !"

Le brun paraît lancé pour lui faire la morale toute la nuit à base de grands discours sur la maturité qu'un prof se doit d'avoir, mais quelque chose semble l'arrêter.

Du coin de l'oeil, le professeur de mathématiques aperçoit son reflet dans le miroir : il a les traits tirés et le teint anormalement pâle. Face à lui, son collègue se radoucit légèrement, presque soucieux (mais c'est de Mustang dont on parle, et cet enfoiré ne pense qu'à lui).

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont pris ?" demande le plus âgé.

"Ma montre à gousset", souffle Edward.

Il ne dit pas : "C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère depuis qu'un cancer l'a emportée quand j'avais 11 ans et mon frère 10." Il ne s'est jamais apitoyé sur son sort et a toujours préféré aller de l'avant, ce n'est pas pour s'effondrer devant son connard de collègue maintenant. Mais l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre manipule sa précieuse montre, l'ouvre et lise ce qui est gravé à l'intérieur…

Le jeune adulte n'ose pas relever la tête vers Mustang et garde ses yeux dorés rivés sur le carrelage. Il ne supporterait pas de voir l'expression qu'il affiche, que ce soit de la pitié ou du mépris.

Il sursaute lorsqu'une main chaude ébouriffe ses cheveux.

"Je vais en toucher deux mots à Heymans et Jean, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je m'inquiète pas," marmonne Edward, la gorge nouée.

Mustang rit doucement avant de lui tourner le dos pour quitter les toilettes et se diriger vers le grand salon où sont encore rassemblés leurs collègues.

Une fois resté seul, le jeune enseignant ferme les poings et essaie d'ignorer les battements furieux de son coeur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward mange voracement ses tartines accompagnées d'un grand bol de café bien noir pour se réveiller.

"Tu veux du lait dans ton café ?" lui demande Jean, moqueur. "Ca fait grandir, tu sais !"

"Qui est tellement petit qu'il pourrait disparaître sous un flocon de neige ?!" enrage Edward, qui a du mal à se maîtriser tant que la caféine ne court pas dans ses veines.

"Comment un être aussi petit peut avoir autant d'énergie dès 7h30, voilà le mystère à résoudre pendant notre séjour…" commente une voix hautaine que le professeur de mathématiques reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Mustang s'est assis en face de lui à la table du petit déjeuner et lui lance un air narquois. Edward fronce les sourcils et boit son jus d'orange en l'ignorant (il essaie surtout d'ignorer la barbe de deux jours de son collègue qui lui donne un air affreusement sex… non, il préfère ne pas y penser du tout)

Bientôt, tout le monde a quitté la table sauf son enfoiré de collègue de physique-chimie. Edward sent son regard peser sur lui et doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas l'envoyer paître devant ses élèves. Un bruit métallique lui fait lever les yeux de ses innombrables tartines beurrées.

"Y a pas de quoi", dit simplement Mustang d'un air malicieux, avant de se lever pour quitter la table.

Edward empoche sa précieuse montre et croque rageusement dans sa tartine. Il ignore le looping que fait son traître de coeur dans sa poitrine.

Quelques heures plus tard, après la piscine et l'étude, ils se retrouvent entassés dans un bus en direction de la station de ski.

"On a de la chance, il a neigé cette nuit !" s'exclame Kain au pied des pistes.

"La poudreuse amortira tes chutes, Elric !" lui lance Mustang, fièrement dressé sur ses skis de compétition.

"Désolé de ne pas correspondre à tes standards", réplique Edward. "Je ne suis pas un gosse de riches qui passait ses vacances à prendre des cours de ski particuliers."

Edward n'a pas honte d'où il vient, il est fier de ce qu'il est devenu malgré le petit village pauvre dans lequel il a grandi. Et si ça veut dire galérer sur les pistes, ainsi soit-il. En tout cas, l'air scandalisé qu'arbore Mustang à chaque fois qu'il lui rappelle ses origines bourgeoises est impayable.

"Edward, tu veux bien encadrer le groupe 3 aujourd'hui ? Il leur manque un adulte."

Le blond se tourne vers Alex d'un air dubitatif.

"Mais je fais encore du chasse-neige, je vais les ralentir…"

"Voyons, jeune homme, ne doute pas ainsi de tes capacités ! Tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis le début du séjour !" l'encourage le prof de sport, dont les yeux brillent de larmes émues.

(Alex Louis Armstrong est un homme émotif, en plus d'avoir des tendances exhibitionnistes. C'est un drôle de mélange, mais on finit par s'y habituer).

"Bon, ok, j'y vais !" fait mine de râler Edward, qui se sent au fond plutôt flatté.

Il déchante rapidement lorsqu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec Mustang au moment de prendre le télésiège. Ce dernier l'observe de la tête au pied d'un air supérieur et lâche :

"Tu ne peux pas monter seul, Elric. Ils n'acceptent pas les enfants de moins de 1m10."

Une rage intense bouillonne dans la poitrine du blondinet qui serre fermement ses bâtons de ski pour se retenir de planter Mustang avec.

"Va te faire foutre", siffle-t-il après s'être assuré qu'aucun de ses élèves ne pouvait l'entendre. "Et renouvelle un peu tes blagues, le vioque."

La surprise qui se peint sur les traits de Mustang est savoureuse. Ou du moins, elle reste savoureuse environ 5 secondes, avant que son bâtard de collègue ne lui saisisse le bras et le traîne jusqu'au télésiège avec lui.

Edward proteste et se débat mais doit vite cesser face au regard que lui lance la personne qui gère les remontées mécaniques. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune prof est coincé sur le télésiège à côté de Mustang.

"Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Me pousser dans le vide parce que t'aimes pas qu'on te rappelle que tu es un fossile ?"

"Ca pourrait être une solution", approuve le brun, l'air pensif. "Et une fois que je me serais débarrassé de toi, je pourrai récupérer le budget des profs de maths que tu es le seul à défendre et rééquiper mon labo…"

"T'es vraiment un putain de psychopathe !" s'indigne le blond. "Opportuniste !"

"Arrête de te balancer, Elric, ou le télésiège va s'arrêter et tu seras coincé dessus en compagnie d'un psychopathe…"

Le jeune homme arrête immédiatement de s'agiter et s'agrippe fermement à la barre métallique, fixant son regard droit devant lui.

"Edward", dit-il finalement.

"Hein ?"

"Mon prénom. Tu as l'air de l'avoir oublié."

"Tu m'appelles bien Mustang."

"Oui, mais c'est toi qu'as commencé, bordel !"

Son collègue éclate d'un rire franc. Edward sent quelque chose se tordre dans sa poitrine, mais il préfère mettre ça sur le compte de l'altitude.

"T'es pire que nos élèves. Enlève tes skis de la barre, on est bientôt arrivé."

Edward s'exécute en maugréant et se laisse maladroitement glisser du télésiège lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination.

Le reste de l'après-midi est ponctué de leurs habituelles joutes verbales, sous le regard blasé des élèves qui commencent à être habitués à voir leurs professeurs se chamailler.

Edward ne tombe pas une seule fois.

* * *

Le jeudi après-midi, tout fout le camp.

Un instant, tout le monde profite du beau temps et de la poudreuse sur les pistes, le suivant, un gamin hurle de douleur en se tenant la jambe.

Alex et Edward se précipitent sans se concerter. Ils appellent les secours qui mettent une éternité à arriver, ou du moins c'est l'impression que ça laisse au professeur de mathématiques.

"Edward, il faut que tu l'accompagnes à l'hôpital", lui dit Alex. "Je dois rester ici pour encadrer les autres groupes, la présence du professeur de sport est obligatoire."

Le blond hoche la tête et déglutit. Il monte dans l'ambulance et tient la main de Fletcher Tringham pendant tout le trajet pour que le gamin ne se sente pas seul.

* * *

La salle d'attente des urgences est bondée de monde et donne des envies de meurtre à Edward. Il maudit le gouvernement d'Amestris qui préfère investir dans l'armée plutôt que dans les hôpitaux et l'éducation.

Son téléphone vibre dans la poche de son manteau rouge et il fronce les sourcils en voyant toutes les notifications Whatsapp qui s'accumulent.

**Maes Hughes **

_Edo ! Tout va bien, à l'hôpital ? Les médecins ont dit quoi sur l'état de Fletcher ? _

16h30

.

**Alex Louis Armstrong **

_Edward Elric, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour ton élève et toi. Je prends le reste du groupe en charge pour ton heure d'étude, ne te fais pas de soucis. _

17h02

.

**Sciezka-du-CDI **

_Tu as besoin que quelqu'un vienne te chercher, Ed ? Bon, pas moi, je ne conduis pas sur la neige… _

17h23

**.**

**Roy Mustang **

_Je peux venir vous chercher si besoin. _

17h25

.

**Edward Elric**

_Fletcher a une vilaine fracture du péroné. Je vais avoir besoin d'un fauteuil roulant avec un repose-jambe. Quelqu'un peut me trouver ça ? _

17h33

**.**

**Roy Mustang**

_Je m'en occupe et je viens vous chercher à l'hôpital dès que je l'ai. _

17h35

.

Edward range son téléphone et ignore soigneusement la façon dont son coeur s'est emballé lorsque son collègue lui a proposé son aide. Il se tourne vers son élève après avoir pris une profonde inspiration : c'est lui sa priorité, et pas son coeur d'artichaut qui fait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

* * *

"C'est pratique que tu portes toujours des vêtements rouge vif, pour te retrouver."

Edward lève brusquement la tête et grimace quand son cou craque. Mustang lui fait face et il semble, c'est assez rare pour le relever, dans un piteux état : il porte un vieux jogging gris, ses cheveux sont en pétard et des cernes violettes lui mangent le visage.

"Tu as l'ordonnance pour le fauteuil ? Il faut vite qu'on file à la pharmacie avant qu'elle ferme. J'ai pas passé 45 minutes au téléphone avec quatre pharmacies différentes pour qu'il nous échappe si près du but."

Ils sautent dans la voiture et Edward s'agrippe à sa portière dans les virages. Il ne croit pas en Dieu mais il se demande si une petite prière pour rester en vie sur ces routes de montagne à une telle vitesse ne serait pas utile… Ed n'a jamais dit qu'il n'était pas opportuniste, qu'on soit bien clair.

Une fois le fauteuil roulant adapté enfin récupéré et la jolie pharmacienne remerciée avec profusion (Edward roule des yeux et ignore les tiraillements dans sa poitrine), ils se remettent en route plus tranquillement. A l'arrière, Fletcher s'est endormi.

"Merci de t'être donné tant de mal pour trouver ce foutu fauteuil", soupire le prof de maths.

"De rien, Edward. C'était la moindre des choses."

Il prononce son prénom comme si c'était une évidence, après des mois à le prendre de haut et à l'appeler uniquement par son nom de famille. Edward a la gorge sèche et garde les yeux obstinément fixés sur la route devant lui.

"Roy, est-ce que tu…"

"M'sieur Elric, je peux téléphoner à mon grand frère, s'il vous plaît ?"

Edward sursaute quand la petite voix timide de Fletcher l'interrompt.

"Oui, oui, bien sûr. Tiens, voilà mon téléphone."

Il grimace intérieurement : Russell Tringham est l'adjoint au maire et un casse-couilles de première. Il est sûr qu'il va leur faire une scène à leur retour au collège. La mine sombre qu'affiche Ro… Mustang, à sa gauche, ne fait que confirmer ses craintes.

* * *

Ils rentrent juste à temps pour dîner avec leurs collègues, qui accueillent Edward en héros. Alex loue son sang froid et son professionnalisme dans un long discours.

"Notre jeune professeur a bien grandi !" dit-il en se tamponnant le coin des yeux, ému.

Les joues d'Edward s'enflamment et il se ressert un verre de vin sous le regard amusé de Mustang… de Roy… Edward ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. Il a l'habitude de leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes, des remarques suintant le mépris et des regards narquois… Pas des sourires gentils, des regards doux et des encouragements, bordel !

Après le repas, ils emmènent les élèves voir un film d'animation dans la grande salle de cinéma, au bout du centre qui les accueille. Edward est épaté par leurs installations et s'affale dans un fauteuil au fond de la salle.

"Tu tiens le coup, Edward ?"

Le blond sursaute quand Ro… quand son collègue-plus-si-con-que-ça s'assoit à côté de lui et chuchote cette question.

"Personne ne t'en voudra si tu préfères aller t'allonger avant notre réunion."

"Ca va", répond Edward. "J'aime bien faire les choses jusqu'au bout."

Il s'attend à des moqueries de la part du brun, mais ce dernier se contente de fixer ses yeux en amandes sur lui et de sourire.

"Tu es vraiment dévoué corps et âme à ton métier. C'est quelque chose que j'admire."

"C'est la vocation…" marmonne le jeune enseignant, embarrassé.

"Oh, oui, il paraît. Personnellement, je suis devenu prof un peu par hasard, alors je n'en sais rien."

"Mais… mais tu passes ton temps à dire que tu veux devenir Ministre de l'Education Nationale pour mettre un terme au bordel des réformes !"

"Ha. Oui. Et pour que toutes les enseignantes portent des mini jupes, et les enseignants, des kilts."

Edward le fixe, la bouche entrouverte et l'air ahuri.

"Je ne sais jamais si c'est du lard ou du cochon, avec toi…" bougonne-t-il finalement.

Roy rit doucement et se penche vers lui.

"Bien sûr que si, tu sais faire la différence."

Son souffle brûlant caresse l'oreille d'Edward, qui sent sa gorge se serrer à cause du ton soudainement séducteur qu'a pris le professeur de physique-chimie.

Il pince les lèvres et garde les yeux obstinément rivés sur l'écran face à eux.  
Le genou de Roy se colle innocemment au sien et ne bouge plus de toute la soirée.

* * *

Quand la réunion se termine enfin, Jean se jette sur Edward.

"Hé, Ed, ne pars pas comme ça ! On a une tradition, le jeudi soir !"

Le blond le regarde d'un air interloqué.

"C'est vrai !" renchérit Heymans. "On se fait un jacuzzi tous ensemble, c'est très sympa."

La lueur malicieuse qui luit dans leurs yeux ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

"Oh, oui, tu n'avais pas perdu ton maillot de bain l'an dernier, Jean ?" demande Hughes qui passe justement par-là. "Ed, à moins d'avoir des tendances exhibitionnistes, tu ne veux pas y aller, crois-moi."

Pour la énième fois du séjour, le jeune homme sent ses joues devenir cramoisies.

"Je… je vais me coucher !" couine-t-il en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Il se heurte évidemment (_évidemment_) à Roy au détour d'un couloir.

"Tu ne vas pas au jacuzzi ?" lui demande ce dernier.

La vérité, c'est qu'au-delà de ces histoires d'exhibitionnisme, Edward n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée de montrer à tout le monde les cicatrices qui couturent son corps. L'_accident_ qui a laissé Alphonse paralysé et coincé dans son fauteuil roulant a aussi salement amoché Edward. Il a beau faire le fier, le jeune homme porte toujours en lui le poids de la responsabilité et de ses propres insécurités. Il ne supporterait pas que Roy le regarde d'un air dégoûté ou, pire, qu'il le juge.

Face à son silence tourmenté, Roy finit par lui dire :

"J'y vais toujours un peu plus tard que les autres pour être tranquille. Parfois, Hughes me rejoint, mais il a prévu de se coucher tôt ce soir."

L'invitation est à peine formulée, mais elle est bien lancée. Edward a les mains moites et le coeur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine. Il hoche vaguement la tête et reprend sa route jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois seul, il s'allonge sur son lit et regarde le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il a toujours trouvé son enfoiré de collègue attirant. Mais son caractère de connard prétentieux le repoussait, évidemment. Même si, maintenant qu'il y pense… il a toujours bien aimé leurs prises de tête dans la salle des profs, ne serait-ce que pour le challenge intellectuel qu'elle représentent. Il repense brusquement aux taquineries de Hughes, qui appelait ça des "préliminaires" pour faire enrager Edward.

Et si c'était vrai ?

Non, c'est ridicule. Ils n'ont plus dix ans, il y a d'autres façons de se draguer que de se chamailler.

Et pourtant… Roy lui a tendu des perches toute la semaine. Il faut croire que l'air de la montagne lui a appris à faire les choses correctement.

Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en avoir le coeur net, décide brusquement Edward. Il regarde sa montre, juge qu'il est suffisamment tard, et enfile son maillot de bain et sa robe de chambre par dessus.

* * *

Il règne sur la piscine un calme absolu et très surprenant, après l'agitation de la journée. Seuls quelques néons sont allumés et Edward observe leurs reflets jaunes s'étaler sur l'eau silencieuse.

Le jeune homme prend un air déterminé et s'avance vers le fond de la piscine, ou se trouve la cabine du jacuzzi. Il pousse la porte en silence et se glisse dans la pièce sans un mot.

Le sourire de Roy quand il l'aperçoit est éblouissant. Edward prend une grande inspiration et ôte son peignoir avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Il pousse un gémissement de satisfaction une fois entièrement enveloppé par cette douce chaleur qui fait un bien fou à ses muscles endoloris. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé, il se rend compte que ceux de Roy se sont assombris et restent fixés sur lui.

Pourtant, le brun ne fait pas un geste vers lui. Il reste assis en silence et seuls ses yeux indiquent ce à quoi il pense.

"_Il me laisse le choix"_, réalise Edward, touché. Roy se fait passer pour un connard et un coureur de jupons, mais il n'aurait jamais un geste déplacé envers quelqu'un.

Alors Edward fait un pas vers lui et glisse sa main sur sa joue avant de capturer ses lèvres. Elles sont douces et charnues, exactement comme il les avait imaginées (même s'il n'avouera jamais qu'il a pensé de nombreuses fois à ça serait d'embrasser son collègue). Les mains de Roy se glissent dans ses cheveux, exceptionnellement détachés.

Emporté par le baiser, Edward se penche davantage et finit par s'installer sur les genoux de Roy, ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui. Le brun saisit ses hanches et remue le bassin, frottant leurs érections à travers le fin tissu de leurs maillots de bain.

"Att… attends…" bafouille Edward en se reculant.

Roy s'interrompt immédiatement, une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

"On ne peut pas faire ça ici. C'est vraiment pas hygiénique."

Roy lui embrasse l'épaule (la cicatrice n'a pas l'air de le gêner, finalement) et rit discrètement.

"Oh. J'ai cru que ça ne te plaisait pas."

Edward hausse un sourcil circonspect et pointe du doigt le tissu tendu de son maillot de bain.

"Comment dire… j'ai dû t'arrêter pour ne pas jouir dans le jacuzzi, mais ça ne me plaît pas, bien sûr…"

Le brun se fige et le fixe un instant, bouche bée.

"Fais pas comme si t'étais pas au courant de l'effet que tu me fais, sale enfoiré !" râle Edward, brusquement gêné.

Il cherche à se reculer mais Roy l'attrappe par les hanches et le soulève pour l'asseoir sur le bord du bassin.

"Laisse-moi faire", susurre-t-il à son oreille, avant de picorer son torse de baisers.

Edward gémit quand une main brûlante se glisse dans son maillot de bain et s'enroule autour de son sexe. Il lui faut à peine quelques instants pour perdre pied, son front collé à l'épaule de Roy et ses gémissements de plaisir emplissant peu à peu la petite pièce surchauffée.

Il se mord la langue pour ne pas crier quand l'orgasme le surprend finalement. Il rouvre les yeux, haletant, et croise le regard satisfait (et étonnamment doux) de Roy.

"Je pense qu'une douche s'impose", lâche Edward en voyant le fruit de son plaisir étalé sur la main de Roy.

Il ne précise pas qu'il prévoit de s'agenouiller dès que la porte sera refermée derrière eux.

Roy _sait_.

* * *

Ils rentrent au collège de nuit et il règne dans le bus cette atmosphère si particulière des retours de vacances. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse en repensant à tout ce qu'on a vécu et tout ce qu'on laisse derrière nous. Beaucoup d'adolescents ont fondu en larmes pendant la boum qu'ils organisent toujours le dernier soir.

Edward, lui, ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé ressentir…

La nuit passée avec Roy était incroyable. Elle avait le goût de la transgression et du danger. La journée qui a suivi était très étrange, le jeune homme flottant sur un petit nuage post-orgasmique mais étant sans cesse rappelé à la réalité par son travail.

Il n'y a plus un bruit dans le bus et Edward est certainement le seul idiot à cogiter au lieu de dormir. Tous ses collègues se sont répartis dans le véhicule pour surveiller les élèves (ou, dans le cas de Maes, se sont vautrés tout au fond pour avoir plus de place pour pioncer).

Edward se pelotonne contre la fenêtre et se résout à essayer de dormir lorsque Roy passe la tête à l'avant du bus.

"Tu dors ?" demande-t-il doucement, comme incertain de l'accueil que lui fera son collègue.

Le plus jeune secoue la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots pour expliquer tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête à cet instant et qui l'empêche de dormir. C'est l'effet qu'a toujours eu Roy sur lui : il lui fait perdre ses moyens comme personne.

Roy s'assoit à côté de lui sans un mot et fixe les lumières des lampadaires qui se reflètent sur le pare-brise.

" Quand on rentrera à Central... "

"Est-ce que tu…"

Les deux hommes s'interrompent immédiatement, embarrassés. C'est si rare de voir Roy Mustang aussi peu sûr de lui, et Edward ne peut même pas en profiter !

"Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner", lâche Ed.

Roy hausse les sourcils si haut que Edward regrette immédiatement sa proposition. Il a un mouvement de recul, comme un animal blessé. Mais Roy ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'enfuir et lui attrape le poignet.

"J'allais te proposer la même chose", souffle-t-il.

"Tu pourras m'inviter la prochaine fois, alors."

Roy sourit.

"Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, Elric."

Edward lui caresse la joue et murmure à son oreille :

"Tu as _adoré_ que je te suce hier soir, Mustang. Alors arrête de t'y croire."

Sa main se glisse entre les jambes de son collègue et il le caresse discrètement, malgré l'avertissement qu'il lit dans ses yeux.

"Et maintenant…" (une pression plus forte que les autres) "...il faut que nous…" (un baiser dans le cou) "...dormions vite pour pouvoir affronter Tringham demain matin."

Sur ces mots, il se recule, se recouvre de son manteau et baisse son siège pour pouvoir enfin dormir.

"Petit enfoiré", souffle Roy en lui caressant les cheveux.

Edward n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il sourit.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu ! Surtout à toi, Lanae  
Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
